They're Not Normal Kids
by Fanfictionia
Summary: A SYOC. These kids are stronger then most superheroes combined. They need someone to direct their powers and them towards the right path. A path between good and evil. Nick Fury, are you up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the first chapter got deleted by accident. If you are looking for the SYOC form, please go to my profile.**

The concert was meant to be perfect. It was meant to show everyone how talented she was. But things just had a funny way of ruining perfectly good moments. And, it wasn't the music that messed it up. No, the music was perfect, every note hit at the right tone, every bow stroke perfect. It was Blair Beaumont that messed it up. All on her own.

* * *

_3 hours earlier..._

Blair took a deep breath. In, and out. Her stomach churned but needless to say, she was excited. She's been practicing for months, until Blair thought it was perfect. Maybe it was perfect. Maybe it wasn't. Blair didn't care. She's going on in 20 minutes. Blair starts pacing around the room anxiously, her black and white dress swaying with every step. Her brown hair was put up in a bun, and her brown eyes looked around, searching for a clock to go faster.

_You can do this Blair. You are strong, and you are great at what you do! _If only Blair could believe that herself. She kept repeating those words as she paced, worry and anticipation filling by the second. Her ears perked up at all the other performers. Oh how wonderful they were.

_If only I could be that good. Wait...no Blair! You are going to be perfect! Not good, but PERFECT! You just shake off all that negativity and do your best!_ Suddenly Blair noticed something. The music stopped. That meant it was her turn. Stomach churning, fingers bit to their last end, she trotted to the stage. In the heat of the moment, Blair didn't notice this, but everyone was staring at her. They admired the way she so gracefully walked up the stage, her posture perfect and her seeming confident. Blair took her seat, and prepared her solo. Her cheeks suddenly blushed a bright red-all those people were staring at her. She didn't know it was of awe, but rather, she thought it was of mockery. There eyes seemed to taunt her every step, waiting for her to make a mistake. Her hands trembled as she got in her ready position, and all of a sudden, she had no idea what she was looking at.

Everything was a blur as the violin slipped from her hands, and everything she was looking forward to for months came crashing down. She had no instructor, but if she did, she imagined he would be shaking his head in shame. Tears came flooding from her eyes, as she buried her head in her hands, ignoring the gasps, screams, and cries. Wait...gasps, screams, and cries? Taking a good look at herself, she noticed what all the fuss was about. Her once pale hands...they were now...purple? And her finger nails, they were claws.

_No this is a dream. As soon as I wake up, this whole day will start over. Maybe a pinch will wake me up._ Gasping and heaving, Blair reached for her skin but her other hand grabbed for the one about to pinch, as if she didn't or couldn't get hurt. _Must be reflexes. Whatever is happening to me has to stop right now. This is beginning to be too real to be a dream. _Looking up, everyone was gone, except her parents, who seemed to be on the phone with someone. There was fear in their eyes, of their one child, of their only child. Blair collapsed into tears, and starting ripping at her striped tail, wanting this freak show to be over with. She could see exactly what her parents expressions were and exactly what they were saying due to her big eyes and pointed ears that sprouted. She started gagging over her pointed teeth and purple skin.

_WHY?! WHY ME!? WHY TODAY!? WHY EVER?! _Screaming and thrashing in her destructed clothes and messy hair. Screaming and thrashing until...a needle. Silencing her. The last thing Blair heard before blacking out was a little message from her parents.

"This is for your own good" they whispered, keeping a distance between her and them. _WHAT IS!? DON"T LEAVE M-. _Slowly, Blair was dragged away by body guards, away from her home, away from her loved ones and her friends, forever.

* * *

Blair slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a very plain and bare room. Looking up, she sees a male. And then survival instincts kick in. Questions flood through her mind. But Blair's smarter then that. She only asks the good questions first.

"What's your name?" she hisses.

"My, quite a temper Lizzy the Lizard. It's Feng, Cormac Feng. I would ask for yours, but I don't seem to have that honor yet, do I?" Cormac replies, sarcastic and sassy. _He's arrogant. He's first on my enemy list. Quite a wronging he's done! Whatever, just FOCUS Blair. More questions need to be asked before you forget them._

"NO! You don't have the honor, and where the heck am I?" Blair screeches, her teeth gritting and her fists clenching.

"Watch it! You wouldn't want to make an enemy with me. And as for where you are, well welcome to the facility. The facility for freaks, freaks like you and me!"

**SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever! I am really sorry, there are no excuses! Except for the fact that I totally was irresponsible and forgot my password for forever! Silly me! Anyways, here it is, the first chapter! I really do hope you like it! And thank you so much for everyone that submitted! It makes me so happy that a small writer like me can get some attention! SO follow your dreams, aspiring writers. You can become one! Anyways, what do you guys think of Blair and Cormac? There will be a lot more action next chapter, I promise. I'll try to update as often as I can, and I promise I will tell you when I actually come up with a schedule for updating. Also, I will be accepting every submission so maybe your character won't show in some chapters or not. And submissions will never be closed for this story. NEVER! I will always need new characters. Anyways (again) here are the authors who submitted the characters in this story.**

** Blair:**MysteryAgain

** Cormac:**RollingUpHigh'

**So thank you for submitting these awesome characters! And I will be updating tomorrow! See ya'll later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean facility? What do you mean freaks? What's going on here?!" Blair cried, her tone raising by the second. Cormac had a sly smile on his face. Watching people freak out and break like a little china doll was humorous to him. If Blair couldn't handle the facts then there was no way she could survive here. No wonder she was a 4.

"Why should I tell you? You seem smart enough to figure it out yourself. Wait no, I take that back. Lizards don't have that much brain capacity." Cormac comments with a snort. He eyed her fists as they started to clench harder, her long nails piercing into the purple skin. The outcome of that jerky comment seemed to have infuriated her.

"STOP CALLING ME LIZZY! And I'll have you know that I can play Mozart pieces on the violin and that I'm on the top of my class! Now I'll ask you again, what the heck is going on here?!" Blair shoots back, fists un-clenching and her skin turning to a lighter shade of purple. _Interesting, yelling seems to calm her down. Make note of that brain._ Cormac sighs. _I guess I'm going to have to tell her._

"As I told you before, this is a facility. Why don't I take you to Fury and have him explain. I have this feeling you won't believe what I say." Cormac gives in. Blair studies the dark-skinned teen, as if it'll give her answers to who this 'Fury' is. Her senses were alert in-case anything happened. After all, she did just meet these people. Cormac opened the door.

"Since you are a lady, I'll...go first." Cormac snickers, quickly walking through the door and not even bothering to leave it open for her. How rude. Blair struggled to open the steel door, but with her new-found form, she apparently could. Frantically searching for Cormac in these long, maze-like halls was not easy, but apparently, she found him. But not where she expected. Cormac was standing in front of large doors that even seemed to tower over the 5'7 boy. Blair couldn't help but stare in awe, finding herself starting to pace again.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you wanna come in?" Cormac asks. Blair shifts direction towards the door.

"Sorry, let's just go in." she replies, quietly. Blair all of a sudden felt small. Like she could break into a million pieces, and not even matter. If something like a door could do that, how was she going to survive in this place? But she and Cormac walk in, their footsteps echoing in her ears.

* * *

"Hello Blair, have a seat." a man with an eye patch-probably this Fury guy-orders. Blair walks to the seat opposite of him, and sits down, slightly uncomfortable from the given situation. She sits stiffly in the chair, posture perfect and face straight. Only two thoughts crept along her mind-_Where was Cormac and why is this Fury guy wearing an eye patch?_

"I'm sure you're confused so let me explain. As you may know, you're different, special. There are children like you, ones who are special too. But the thing that is making you special, is also making you dangerous. Some more then others. Which brings us to ranks. You get ranked on a scale from 1 to 10 on how powerful you are. For example, you're a 4, and Cormac's an 8. WHich means Cormac is way more powerful then you are. Makes sense?" Nick Fury explains. Blair nods, but out of the corner of her eye, she can see Cormac dancing a little ha-ha dance. Blair simply rolls her eyes. How childish...

"Alright good," Nick says, bringing Blair back to reality, "Now, there are many people that want to do, experiments on you or turn you evil. But here were training you to be some of the greatest heroes we've ever had. Any questions?"

"Just one, who exactly would want to experiment on us or turn us evil?" Blair asks, her eyes having the tiniest bit of fear in them.

"Well-". Nick got interrupted by a skinny girl with crystal blue eyes and black hair up in a ponytail running in, panting and heaving all the way.

"HEY! Didn't I say no interrupting this session Enna!" Nick yells. Enna takes a few deep breathes then says-

"Loki got into the facility. Him and Rumple are fighting right now. We've got to hurry!"

**Cliffhanger? Yes or no? Anyways, again thank you so much for supporting the story, and all the feedback you guys have been giving me has been great! Thank you sooooo much! I'm sorry about that really long paragraph in the chapter before, so hopefully this fixes it. Happy New Year's Eve everyone! This is my gift to you! Hope you have a great time with family, friends, and the internet! I will not be updating tomorrow (sadly) because I will be returning from vacation. So, I have a long car ride ahead of me :( . Here are the amazing submitters for the new characters-**

** Enna:**LunaEvanna Longbottom

** Rumple:**iamgoku

**Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for submitting them! All rights go to Marvel for their characters. AGain, have a great New Year's Eve and see ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Running, dashing through the maze of halls and corridors of the facility. Panting and heaving, but no one stopped running. Questions flood through Blair's mind, but she didn't want to ask them. She couldn't ask them. She was frightened, and her heart was pounding faster with every step they took. Who was Loki? Enna, who was once leading, went straight to a halt. Before them lay a door, with screams and poundings coming from the inside. There were 3 kids surrounding the outside, too angry to stay still, too scared to go inside. A girl walked up to Fury, fire glinted in her eye.

"Fury, we have a problem. Last time we heard Rumple scream, or anyone's screams, was 5 minutes ago. He could be out cold, or worse! He could be dead!" cried the girl. Her eyes trailed on Blair for a moment, but she didn't question. Blair's palms began to feel wet. What was going on with the boy?

"Lucy, you, Katy, Bernie, Cormac, Enna, and the new kid see what's going on. I'll go tell the agents to secure the facility." commanded Fury. Lucy nodded as she gathered them around. Questions ran through the kid's minds, but they stayed strong. Lucy slowly opened the door, afraid of the fate inside. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this was definitely not it. A boy with long, dark, curly hair was collapsed onto the floor of the grand fighting center, cold and unmoving. Blood lay on his body like pain would to a canvas. Loki was no where to be seen. Loki was too strong for him. The kids ran by his side, tears streaming down their faces. Blair just stood there, facing the harsh reality. This wasn't a dream anymore. This wasn't a game anymore. This was real life, and people got hurt. People died. Freaks like her died. There was evil, looking for her. Evil that would do anything to get their hands on a freak like her. She lived in a facility, she was owned by agents! Everything she thought she knew, was wrong. Her scales turned a sickening shade of white.

"He's breathing, but I don't know how much longer he'll last. Get him to the infirmary, quick!" instructed Cormac. The kids nod, and start to get him to the infirmary. Blair felt a wave of nausea rush over her. Yet she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She looked around and saw a man in the corner of the room. He was just a flash second, but then the man was gone. Who was he?

"Blair, are you coming?" Cormac questions from outside the door. Blair's swiftly spun around, to be see a annoyed Cormac leaning against the grey, metal, bloody door. It was a sickening sight. How could Cormac just lean against pools of blood. How could he have a strong stomach, while she could barely digest mexican food? She turned her attention back to the question.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Blair responds. Cormac looks at her oddly, as if he was inspecting her, then nodded and left. She let out a huge breath, one she didn't know she's been holding. Blair began to look at that corner, studying it's every detail. How could the man just appear here, then disappear a moment later? Was he a freak too? Was this one of his abilities? Is he Loki? Suddenly, a huge draft of air blown in the room (even though there were no windows), knocking Blair off her feet. Blair's heart started to race, as she noticed too there was no windows. Struggling to get back on her feet, her abnormal ears felt a tingling sensation echo throughout them. Then a voice was heard. It was playful, yet full of evil and coldness. Blair made out a message, which was heard as-

"_Just remember who you are...freak._" That was the last thing she heard, before dropping to the ground, with the darkness wrapping around her body, tighter and tighter until she passed out. A freak passed out.

**Katy: **_The Jesteress_

**Bernie: **_Ogrespi_

**Lucy: **_chimpy888_

**Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering, WHERE HAVE I BEEN? WAS I DEAD? I am pleased to inform you I am not dead. I am alive, and well. It's just, school and all that jazz. I've been having of problems lately, with studying for tests, and a bunch of other personal problems. You know...puberty. I have homework over the weekend as well, and so everything just sucks! Anyways, there's my excuse, but the chapter is up! I promise you there will be another one SOON! Like a week or so. Maybe tomorrow. Who knows? Anyways...CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen to Blair? Put that in the reviews below. Still accepting characters, so you may submit some more if you'd like. Constructive criticism please! It really helped fixed my chapters, as we are all writers together! Anyways, see you in the next chapter. See ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Enna kept punching the red punching bag in one of the many training centers, her fury rising with every strike. She had no idea why she felt rage, she just did. Perhaps it was seeing just how evil Loki could be. She didn't know. What she did know was that if she ever saw Loki, she would make him pay for the blood he made. Her muscles made it easy for her to punch. She was one of the few people in the facility that wanted to rely more on skill, rather than power. It somehow made her feel humane. _Enough with the thoughts. You have to focus. Get the rage out of there. Nobody can see you bleed._ After a couple of minutes of punching, she stopped. She stared at the finger, the finger that was abnormal from the rest. Her left ring finger was covered in gold lettering, letters that she had no idea what it meant. She just kept staring at it, as it had begun to glow. The gold writing on her back seemed to glow also, and even her black, rubber jumpsuit (that every freak wore) couldn't block the glow.

_Okay Enna, breath. It's probably nothing. It usually glows when you feel...abandoned. _Enna suddenly remembered. Rumple was one of her only friends in the facility. Enna was the 1st freak here. Nick Fury discovered her quickly, and took her to a fresh new building. For years, she felt alone. The only agent there that would even talk to her-apart from Fury's interrogations-was Agent Coulson. But he was usually gone, to go to his 'headquarters'. So Enna felt alone. She was just a mind reader, a creature at the zoo. Then Cormac came, but he was a jerk, so they often bickered, and fought. Enna still felt alone. Quickly after that, though, her angel came. Rumple came. They became friends, and when more freaks came, Rumple still stood by her side. They were the bestest of friends, and it was wonderful. Enna knew she shouldn't let anybody in, she hardly did. But when she was with Rumple, she didn't worry about her powers, or him leaving her. She just lived the moment. And once she saw that body laying in the corner of the glorified fighting center, she sobbed. She couldn't control it, and all she did was sob, her tears salty and black. Enna couldn't even breath. He could leave her any moment, and that infuriated her. Not at him, but at herself. She shouldn't have been so close, she shouldn't. Enna snapped out of her thoughts as her crystal blue eyes dart to the three figures entering the room. Cormac, Katy, and Lucy.

"Enna, are you okay?" the blonde haired, blue eyed Katy asked, concern lacing her voice. Katy was a happy, go-lucky, friendly extrovert, who cared about everyone. She was a fairly nice person, and was most certainly pretty.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about Rumple?" Enna demands.

"Yes, your majesty," Cormac mocks, "Rumple's alive if that's what you're worried about. He's passed out right now, as he's undergoing surgery due to the loss of blood. But we didn't come here for that. There's an emergency. Meet us in the command room as soon as you can, if you're not too busy daydreaming." Then Cormac, and the rest of the girls left. Enna scowled. She hated how bossy and sassy Cormac was. But she had to get to the command room.

* * *

Once Enna came to the command room, Fury, Lucy, Katy, Cormac, and Agent Coulson were there, planning. The command room was a dark room, lit only by the light of illuminating technology. Nick and Agent Coulson seemed to be discussing a very important matter, so Enna left them to be.

"Alright, what's the deal Cormac?" Enna questioned.

"Some important meeting that you're late to." Cormac sing-songed. Enna rolled her eyes, as the two powerful figures notice she's here. She dragged her feet to the big table in the middle, complete with the latest 3D technology.

"You're late." Fury growls. Enna shivers under his gaze.

"Sorry sir. I was training." she excuses. Before Fury had time to comment back with, well, fury, Agent Coulson swooped in.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but only level 7's should be here, as this is a level 7 mission." Fury turned his head in a odd manner to Agent Coulson. It was bone-chilling, right to the core.

"Are you questioning my AUTHORITY?! They are here because I allow them to be here! Not YOU!" Fury yells. Agent Coulson stares back at the diagram project on the 3D screen, keeping his head down.

"Alright, now that this awkward silence is over, here's the overview. Some unknown hacker hacked into the facility's mainframe and somehow managed to get the security down, which lucky for us, it's back on. Anyways, the hack enabled Loki to get into our facility, and as we saw, he got in a fight with Rumple. What we don't know is why, well, he could just be fighting him for the fact that they're enemies. But then why would he need a hacker to get into there? A fight isn't that important. And is Loki and the hacker related? What are they looking for?" Cormac explained. Everyone simply nodded, as they fiddled with the display. This caused a coal black-colored haired girl with orange eyes like fire spoke up-

"Our latest subject has also disappeared-Blair Beaumont. Thanks to Cormac Feng, though, she has a tracker." The 13-year old (one of the youngest in the Facility) was an optimistic one, so as Enna and Katy's heads swerved towards Cormac in an irritated form, she simply smiled her fanged smile. As the stares bore into Cormac, and Fury and Agent Coulson (too busy trying to find Blair) did nothing to help him, Cormac lifted his hands in defense and stated-

"What are you staring at?! All I did was inject a tracker while she was passed out! I thought she was going to be a handful, and I was correct. AS USUAL." The kids suddenly directed their attention towards the directing officers, as they had a displeased look on their faces. Their eyes were staring directly at the screen, distracted by everything around them. Agent Coulson got up, and started to pace around the room. That seems to be quite a habit in the Facility.

"She's not showing up in any of the computers, or of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases! There's no signal, no tracker sign, no anything! Where did she go?" Agent Coulson asked. Everyone looked at each other with a displeasing thought set in their minds. What was going on? How were they going to tell the rest of the kids about this? Nick Fury got up, standing with an impossible tall figure, and noted-

"There's black venom on that desk..."

**WOW! I'm about to finish my essay, so I have a little free time on my hands. So I wrote this. Thank you **_i__amgoku _**for giving me a 1,000 word goal that I accomplished! I am so proud of myself! ALRIGHT! Enough about me, more about you. QUestions, actually. What'd you think of this chapter? Yay, or no? How about that cliffhanger? I'm not so proud of this chapter, but I enjoyed to write this. Sorry for the no new characters (always accepting). I was wondering, should I set this story in season 1 or 2? Because I kinda want the original team to be here, you know with Skye and Ward. And if fans of AOS who are only on the 1st season want to read this as well (if you are one), I want them to be able to read it without any spoilers. So many questions, but you let me know down in the reviews. Thank you for all your submissions, and see ya'll later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAIT! MAKE SURE TO READ THIS SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I know I don't typically have Author's Notes at the beginning of a chapter, but the typical A/N is where it usually is. Anyways, I know where this story is going to be set-it's going to be an AU. Don't worry, Coulson's group will be as it is in season 1, as season 2 got confusing for the group. So that being said-why AU? Well, I have big plans for this story. Like, huge plans. Plans that are going outside AOS, and into the Marvel universe. Also, this chapter will be having a better format, and this will be the format for the next couple of chapters. The next couple of chapters will be following your characters and their abilities. I got that from a suggestion. For the person that reviewed saying that Fury isn't really himself, that was the general vibe I got from him in the show. He's also under a lot of pressure, but his personality will get softer-I know how you feel. That being said, please enjoy the chapter!**

Dorm #3

Subject C.G.

Known Abilities: Fire-Proof, Heating up Body Temperature

Subject B.L.

Known Abilities: Emotion Manipulation

Subject G.R.

Known Abilities: Super Strength, Breathing Underwater, Sticking to Surfaces, Deafening Roar

Bernie LeRoque knew what to do once the alarm sounded-head to his dorm and stay there until further notice. It wasn't that he didn't do it, it was the thoughts he had while following protocol. He was anxious, nervous, a natural worrywart. What was going on? Bernie dreaded not knowing, in fear of the situation that was happening. What if there was an attack? He heard the alarms, he heard the news of Loki entering the building. His poor mind could not wrap around what was going on. Maybe it was better, he was only 12. But he had no control over the situation, only doing what was told. So he encountered his familiar door, with the familiar sign, and waited for his roommates to return from training as he did. The room was a bare shade of white, with white tiles to white walls. However, he and his roommates went above and beyond to make it look homey. They lavished the floor in old pizza boxes, dirty laundry, and potato chips. The walls heavy with gum, punched holes, and posters gave off this colorful feel. While most of the room was trashed to the extreme, his side was nice and neatly made. His bed was made, his clothes were put nicely in his chest, and his framed photos hung perfect above his bed. Bernie was a clean freak-so what? He accepted that his roommates were pigs, and wasn't to offended. Deep in his thoughts, Bernie was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door, and two people entering in the midst of an argument. Crash Gears and Garter Redmond.

"I bet I could have touched it! You did NOT save my life!" Crash argued, his red eyes rolling in an arrogant fashion.

"I did save your life. That thing you were going to touch, it was black venom. One touch and you could have died." The red blonde haired human form of Garter countered. His dark blue eyes were calculating, as he was quite intelligent. Top of his classes, quiet, but often seen arguing with Crash-his opposite. Crash was a loud, rebellious risk taker. These two were always arguing.

"I would have handled it!" Crash retorts. The brown-headed Bernie lets out a chuckle.

"Okay, now you're acting like Cormac Crash, and Garter's acting like Rumple." The comment made the two boys swerve to Bernie's attention. They just stood their, staring at each other for like a minute-before bursting into laughter. That laughter caused Garter's true form to reveal-causing the laughter to erupt like a volcano. The joy clung onto the red skin of Crash, the dusty skin of Bernie, and the scaly skin of Garter. Garter's true form was basically a reptile that walks on two upfront legs. His scales are a dark red, and his spikes are a dark blue-like his eyes. Once the laughter had died down, Bernie realized something.

"Guys, is that black goo you were talking about by any chance that kind of black goo." Bernie cried-his eyes wide with fear as he pointed to the black goo lingering in the corner of the room. It dripped to the floor, almost like black tears. It hung a fearful silence over the boys, as they backed away from the goo, Crash taking the lead.

"Whatever you do guys-Crash-don't touch it!" Garter ushered, deciding their variables. They could not leave the room, something was happening out there and they had to follow protocol. Though, they couldn't stay in the room-that black goo was rapidly taking over the room. Please have a miracle, please have a miracle...

"Subjects C.G., B.L., G.R., E., G., and M.J. please come to the command center. Thank you!" the intercom announced. Wow, that was fast! Crash, Bernie, and Garter swiftly left the room slowly getting wrapped n black goo behind. They were glad to get out of there!

* * *

Dorm #4

Subject E.

Known Abilities: Manipulating Sound, Banshee Scream

Subject G.

Known Abilities: Telepathy, Manipulating Minds, Telekinesis

Subject M.J.

Known Abilities: Controlling the 4 Elements

Georgie knew something was up the moment the bell rung. And it wasn't the training bell, lunch bell, or any normal bell for that matter. It was a bell, telling you to get in your rooms and stay there. It was only used in emergencies however, and Georgie knew something was up. However, notifying the protocol, she got to the room along with Maria Jones, and stayed there.

Maria Jones was a shy 14 year old. She had pale skin to please a vampire, and peculiar long black hair. There was a blue streak in there, representing the blue that is her eyes. Light acne dotted her forehead (she never was one for beauty products), and her small lips were often shut in silence-for fear of being judged. Georgie helped stick up for her.

Georgie was a sarcastic, rebellious, and stubborn 15-year old. She was small for her age, while Maria was tall and thin. However making up in her height was her attitude! She had grey skin, often seen to be demonic, and silvery blue hair about waist length. Her electric blue eyes were filled with fire, and you wouldn't want to mess with her! However, as much as she despised rules, she knew something was up when their other roommate Elizabeth did not show up-15 minutes after the bell rung twice. Elizabeth always showed up early, and now that she wasn't here, Georgie knew it was no coincidence. _What if she disappeared, like that new kid._ Yes, she knew about the new kid Blair, news spread fast throughout the Facility.

"Maria, where's Elizabeth." Georgie questioned. Maria, who hadn't quite caught on to what happened, finally realized that ELizabeth wasn't here. Maria's eyes flashed with shock and worry. This was the first time Elizabeth was late.

Elizabeth was a calm and collected 17 year old, who was often early to any event. With hair that goes from a chocolate brown to a swirling storm of blonde, and one green eye and one blue eye, she wasn't a typical girl you'd see on the street. Then again, no girl or boy in this facility was society's definition of a human being. She was no exception. She was a girl with a nice, slightly curvy figure, and had a peculiar star birthmark on her left wrist. Still, not Georgie or Maria knew where she was. Where was she?

"We have to go find her." Maria murmured, in shock at the fact that Elizabeth wasn't here. Maria had an above average intelligence, and it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together.

"What?"

"We have to go find her," Maria spoke up, "If she was in one of our shoes, she'd do the same for us. Now I know this is against protocol but..." Georgie interrupted her, a smirk clear on her face.

"I feel like you don't know me enough. Of course we're going to find her. Let me bust open the doors for you." Georgie was about to open the doors, you see, when the doors suddenly opened by themselves. That could only mean one thing.

"Subjects C.G., B.L., G.R., E., G., and M.J. please come to the command center. Thank you!" the intercom in the corner of the room announced.

"Or we could just head to the command center and tell them what happened." Maria pointed out, stating the obvious. Georgie let out a grumble, saying something along the lines of 'sucking the fun' or 'stupid rules', but she followed Maria out the door anyways. They were clearly oblivious to the fact that they were called down during a drill, their heads full of worry for their friend and roommate. What they didn't know, is what lurked ahead.

* * *

As the 6 trainees gathered in the dark command center, a figure emerged out into the light. Curiosity perked around the freaks as the figure spoke-

"Hello. I'm Agent May, and you're in my group."

**Oh snap! Agent M-A-Y just got in! What lurks ahead for the O.C.s. By the way, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to the amazing people who submitted the characters in this chapter. I thought since I didn't include a new character last chapter, I might as well through a bomb of characters. So here are the authors that submitted the characters-**

**Crash Gears: **spikey devil

**Garter Redmond:** RollingUpHigh

**Bernie LeRoque: **Ogrespi

**Georgie: **AwesomeGirl

**Elizabeth: **Bailey.B

**Maria Jones:** sibuna-daughter-of-artimis

**Thank you for all the submissions! So sorry for not updating in weeks, but you know, school, life, blah blah blah. Look on the bright side, I just preformed my school's production of Aladdin Jr (I was a Harem Girl), and now my schedule just cleared up a lot more. So, my updates will get more frequent. So, thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed! See ya'll later!**


	6. Chapter 6

At first Katy Bennick was appalled. To see how a living being could hurt another living being was not logical to the 15 year old.

Then she was frightened. News spread around quickly, and to find out that Blair was missing as well, well, those two incidents had to be related.

Who was next?

She gazed upon the body that layed on the bed, bloody, torn, and bashed. A leg bent at a funny angle, stitches across the forehead. And he's the strongest of all of us. How do they fight, if their strongest-their bravest-is gone? How do they fight if Rumple is gone? Katy didn't know what to do.

Normally, she hated hospitals, or anything to do with blood and gore, or medicine and needles. But the doctors asked her to stay after she left that odd meeting, even when they were gone _and_ the alarm rung. They kept muttering something about her being a rank 8, being there at the scene, it was something along the lines of that. Katy-usually an open person-wasn't listening. She was in a state of shock, and nothing seemed to faze her, except for Rumple's condition. She still couldn't understand why someone (even Loki) could do something this...evil! To a child, still trying to find their place in this world. To a freak.

"You sure you want to stay here? I know how much you hate the infirmary." A quiet voice peaks up from the doorway. Katy gazed upon her friend, a girl with kind brown eyes, and black and red, long hair. Her skin was blessed with the sun, and light freckles dot her nose. Adira.

"No, I'm..I...I'm s-staying here. I'm staying here." Katy firmly stated. The young 13-year old Adira gazed oddly upon the blonde, but she stepped in, to take a look at Rumple's condition. For a while, the two girls just stared at the bloody, torn, and bruised body, Adira's eyes flickering around every now and then to prevent the body from catching on fire. Adira was a pyrogenetic, and Katy was a telekintic and a kinetic energy manipulator. How the two became friends, well, no one will ever know. They were opposites, but now, they were too shocked to mind each other's company. The sound was silent, except for the beeps that came from the machines that kept Rumple alive. The girls just focused on the rhythm of his breathing, until Katy spoke up.

"Why are you even here?" she asked. Adira was taken back by the sudden question, was at a loss for words. Adira really had no idea why she was here, conversing with Katy. She did have an idea however, why she was in the infirmary. But she couldn't tell Katy that. It was top secret.

"Um, well, yeah, about that. You see, I came here to...make sure you were okay! Yeah, yeah!" Adira suddenly stated, a little suspicious. Lucky for her, Katy was too much in a state of shock, to realize the tension breaking out of Adira's voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just confused. Why would someone, even Loki, hurt a child this bad? Why did I have to stay here even after the alarm rang? Why did everything fall apart after Blair came? I just want things to go back to normal in the Facility, but I can't seem to catch a break?" Katy broke down. Adira's small structure seemed to be the only comfort at the moment.

"Look, things aren't going to get better if you just break down. You have to accept the fact that we're wanted, and even though Blair brought bad luck to this facility, doesn't mean we should be blaming her. You should probably head to your dorm room, to cool off. Your roommates Lumen Vita, and Dathan Royce are probably worried sick!" Adira suggested, leading Katy out of the infirmary. Due to the lack of needles and other medical things, Katy's head cleared, and she headed down to the dormitary.

Adira started to rummage through the medicine cabinets, and through all the files. Where was that file? Where was it? Adira started to get flustered, her warm brown eyes turning a dangerous red. Until she tumbled upon a door. A door that read

WARNING!  
DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORIZATION!

Adira took a tug at the silver door handle, only to find it locked. _Of course, why do you have to be such an idiot? _Adira gazed at the door long enough for it to catch fire, and explode off, making a loud popping noise. She winced. _I hoped no one heard that._ Adira pushed open the door, and let out a loud sigh.

_You saved my life Saphrina, it's time for me to save your's._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened to the dark, something she was used to seeing for the past 3 years. She was living blindly with eyes, the dark warping her once sane mind. Who would be sane after living in the dark for 3 years, with no physical contact or social interactions, besides the occasional beatings and blackouts. She had no clue what she looked like anymore, and she struggled to remember names and memories that were once her past. Heck, she struggled to remember her name. Here, she was known as Subject 1. It was a name engraved into her soul, and it took a toll on the girl. She struggles to speak anymore, and only risks walking to get her daily meal. By the looks of it, it was already here. She struggled to walk towards the smell, her limp leg dragging outwards. As she walked on towards the smell, her leg hit something. Two things by the looks of it, and they were quite large things. Her empty cell, filled with nothing but concrete, had something in it. It was a simple request to some, but to actually have something in an empty room was a luxury to her. But now she was started to regret that request, as the two things started to stir. They got up one by one, and they seemed exhausted. They were people. They were people! Oh, now she regrets regretting that request at all! She couldn't believe it! Maybe her eyes and insane mind are playing tricks with her, but she doesn't care! They're are actual people in front of her, and that's all that matters.

"Who, who are you? Wha-where are we?" a feminine voice asks. The music, the music of voices. They're playing in her ear. She decides to try out her voice as well.

"I'm Saphrina. Welcome to a cell so-somewhere in HYDRA."

**Yep, another little cliffhanger. Here are the amazing authors that sent in the amazing, super duper awesome characters (or mentioned characters)-**

**Adira:** Chloe999

**Dathan "Dath" Royce:** AsgardianGrizzly

**Lumen Vita: **Dame Rivere

**Saphrina: **Gwen

**Thank you again (submissions are always opened). So, we learned some things today. Um, what's Adira doing? What do you think she's getting? What's the connection between her and Saphrina? What do you think HYDRA wants with Saphrina? Hey, I'm getting better with updates, yeah! So, I'm kinda happy with were I got with this chapter! See ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Agent May didn't like the idea of having these kids go on a mission.

She didn't like it when Skye, or the Fitz-Simmons had to go out in the field, and they were in their 20's! These kids, they were just so young. Yes, she was aware they could hold out on their own, but still. They were _children._

But still, she was required to assemble a team, for purposes only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can know. So she did, getting a team of kids that could work to her assets. Though she never felt the most comfortable around the concept of teamwork, it was what Coulson and Fury wanted anyway.

Fury was gone now.

She still remembered the first time she heard of this facility. How come she never heard of it? She had access to the information, yet she couldn't hear about it? To add on to the mass of odd questions, this place throws away any S.H.I.E.L.D. order that they had worked so hard to maintain.

* * *

_On the Bus, 6 hours earlier..._

"What do you mean going to this facility?" Skye demanded, the neglect of useful information of this new mission obviously annoying her.

"Calm down, this isn't something to get yourself worked up about. This is going to help us all." stated Coulson. May noticed the untrusting tension around the room, and decided to speak up.

"You're not going to be there at first hand. You and the Fitz-Simmons will be waiting here until we signal you to come. Relax, everything is going to be taken care of." Though this did make the mood more...untrusting, Skye did calm down. She walked away as Ward, Coulson, and May left the Bus to head to the facility.

Facility 0.

May turned to Coulson, stopping him in his tracks. A look of surprise flashed onto Coulson's face, as this was beyond May's nature. She always focused on the mission.

"Please, don't bother Fury with the questions of where you came from, GH.325, or anything along the lines of that. Keep the focus on the mission" No, May was acting as normal.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my questions to myself for the sake of the mission."

"Good. Now, I don't like this idea, but I will also keep that to myself."

* * *

_Facility 0, 6 hours later_

May still didn't agree with this idea.

Yet, with the arising threat of Centipede and their possible allies on the rise, they had to choose our teams. These kids will help S.H.I.E.L.D, or that's what Coulson said. She knows they have so much power, but they don't know how to properly use it yet. They're not ready to be on a mission yet. But following the in commands orders, May chose her team. People who are strong, yet have the ability to comprehend instructions and always have their guard up.

So now, 5 kids (though there were supposed to be 6), stood tall in a line, each of the faces holding a different emotion to the situation they were put through.

"Hello. I'm Agent May and you're in my group." 'The Calvary' said.

"Um, why are we here again? Because we're supposed to be on lockdown, but for some reason we're here." a girl, Georgie, snapped. Her arms were crossed, and she seemed like the impatient type. May kept that in mind. That could help in the field, but could also be her weakness.

"You kids have been chosen to be on my team." Now keep in mind, Agent May doesn't work well with kids. She didn't see the events they just witnessed, even though it was clearly evident on their faces.

A flurry of questions was thrown at her face, and as May did her best to answer it all. Slowly, she got annoyed and started to ask some questions of her own.

"Now that you guys have asked me questions, it's time for me to ask my own. What happened to you guys, Subjects C, B, and G? Why do you all have so many scars?" May asked, and she looked at the uncomfortable looks on Crash, Bernie, and Garter's faces.

"Well, um...just...black venom." Crash spat out, shifting his feet ever so timidly. May kept a neutral expression on her face, but her insides were twisting like a piece of broken licorice. It was like the black venom on the desk, but yet...only one creature could ever do this. And that creature. was gone, eliminated according to S.H.I.E.L.D's databases.

May gave a curt nod, and headed over to the two girls. Yes, she was well aware there were only two girls when there was supposed to be three.

Subject E was missing, and May is going to find out why.

"And you two girls? Why is there only two? Where's Subject E.?" May calmly pointed out. Georgie didn't like this. Her face flushed a furious red for who knows why, and she was clenching her fist to the point where it was white against her grey complexion.

"We're not going to tell you, and not just because we don't know where she is! And her name is Elizabeth not 'Subject E.' you, you stupid agent!" Georgie huffed out. Maria put her arm around her shoulder, calming Georgie. She was a ticking time bomb after all, always wanting to stick up for her best friends.

Agent May was unfazed by her supposed insult. Taking note that Maria and Georgie should always stick together, she also noted to tell Coulson about the missing girl. What if she disappeared like Blair. What if her signal was turned off?

A bell rang out (one that May was told meant that everyone in Facility 0 was supposed to go to the meeting room for a meeting). The uncertain gazes exchanged between the kids, but May simply led them to the meeting room.

Before she did that, she sent Skye and the Fitz-Simmons a quick call.

_We're ready for you. The Bus's route should be sending you here now._

* * *

"Look, I know many of you have questions. I know many of you are scared, angry by the recent turn of events, but there's an enemy out there. Many of you are just kids, half of you aren't even 16 yet. You're just going to have to face that you're powerful. Strong. People are going to keep trying to take you down, or turn you against your allies, your friends. You guys are going to have grow up, and fight. It's a tough world out there, but you're going to survive with our help," Coulson explains, looking across at the silent group of broken machines, broken kids.

"Centipede is out there, with possible dangerous allies. Nick Fury is gone for now, but my group is here," a shift of eyes look at the proud 5 people behind Coulson-May, Ward, Fitz-Simmons, and Skye, "And we're going to stay here throughout this battle. We have assigned groups for you, based upon your intelligence, strength, speed, agility, and more. You will be safe, and you are no longer going to be the freaks in a facility. You will be heroes. We won't let you fall."

A smirk appears upon a certain freckled misfit-Adira. If only they knew what she knew, what was at stake. They didn't even know the real enemy.

Coulson gave files out to the kids, and instructed them to go behind their leader after they found out who it was. Eyes scanned over the file, which read-

"First, Skye-our newest recruit's-team. If you are in this team, you're reckless, agile, and you are probably good with technology. The people on her team are:

Lizzie, whose powers include a range of shape-shifting and mind manipulation;

Riley, whose power is teleportation;

and Adira, whose power is pyrokinesis, and the immunity to fire." The three girls get up from their spot on the bleachers, and stand behind a pleased Skye.

"Next, we have Simmon's team. If you are in this team, you may not be the strongest, but you are intelligent. The people on her team are:

Gail, whose power is the ability to cause and control earthquakes;

Rose, whose powers include the ability to run faster then the speed of light, and the ability to heal herself;

and Molly, whose powers include solar energy manipulation, bio-luminescent, light energy blasts, the ability to conjure a force field, and the ability to fly." The three girls stand behind an ecstatic Jemma.

"Afterwards we have Fitz's team. If you are in this team, you are intelligent, yet you can still work in the field. The people on his team are:

Arya, whose powers include telekinesis and the ability to morph through substances;

Skylier, whose powers include the ability to control ones mind, mind reading, and telekinesis;

and Gideonn, whose powers include the ability to regenerate themselves, having above average agility, and being able to warp light." The three kids stand behind a smiling Leo.

"Then it's Ward's team. If you are in this team, you are strong and powerful. The people on his team are:

Ikrana, whose powers include ice and frost powers, and the ability to regenerate anything from a drop of water;

Erika, whose power is shape-shifting;

Gareth, whose powers include summoning any weapon he wishes and enhanced natural senses;

Luna, whose powers include the ability to see into the future and being able to protect people's greatest fears;

Paige, whose power is the ability to manipulate ice;

and Lucy, whose powers include pyrokinesis and flight." The 5 girls and 1 boy head towards a arm-crossed Ward, and they stand behind him with a tall structure.

"After it's May's team. If you are in this team, you are cunning and strong. The people on her team are:

Crash, whose abilities include being fire-proof and heating up his body temperature;

Bernie, whose power is emotion manipulation;

Garter, whose abilities include super strength, breathing underwater, sticking to surfaces, and a deafening roar;

Georgie, whose abilities include telepathy, manipulating minds, and telekinesis;

Maria, whose abilities include control over the four elements of fire, water, earth, and air;

and Elizabeth, whose abilities include manipulating sound, and a banshee scream." The three boys go over to stand behind May, but Georgie and Maria mourn over the emptiness of the name. They knew Elizabeth was gone, like Blair, and she was there best friend. They both didn't want to stand behind May, but they went anyways. It was the least they could do for their lost friend

"Finally it's Agent Coulson's team. If you are in his team, you are a good leader, and you are made for the field. The people on his team are:

Lumen, whose power is healing through cellular activation;

Dathan, whose main power is being able to turn his skin into stone;

Katy, whose main powers are control over telekinetic and kinetic energy;

Rumple, whose powers are sorcery/magic, and enhanced agility and strength;

Cormac, whose powers include enhanced stamina, durability, and flexibility, super speed and vision, plus echolocation;

and Enna, whose power is morphing." 5 healthy kids go to stand behind a oddly happy Coulson (Rumple is still in the infirmary), but one has an odd frown on her face. Her fingers trace over the lettering of Rumple's name over, and over. _I wish you could stand with us, you'd be proud_.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the long break! Just some personal problems and the stupid karma life throws at me! Yep, this was a long chapter. So close to 2,000 words (20 off literally)! I know I threw close to all of the characters at you, but now the teams are formed! Are you happy with your team? Oh also, I decided that this story will have a sequel, and a prequel! I'm really excited for those! So here are all the amazing authors who contributed! Thank you so much!**

**Arya: **_LOVEAOS_

**Lizzie: **_Puppylover101_

**Skylier: **_Guest_

**Riley: **_AOSFAN101_

**Gail: **_Guest_

**Rose:** _FanficReader_

**Gideonn: **_Reaper of Book_

**Ikrana:** _silverslitherer_

**Erika:** _Bamboozled_

**Molly: **_Agent Skywalker_

**Gareth:** _scrawlx1012_

**Luna: **_Wanda Maximoff_

**Paige: **_FitzSimmonsFan_

**Thank you again! SYOC submissions will still be open until this story is over, but you will not be a freak at Facility 0. You will be incorporated in other ways. There is one more character that someone submitted, that will be included as a very important character later on. Anyways that's all, so see ya'll later!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was poison. Everything it touched turned into a sickening venom. Yet it couldn't be stopped.

He couldn't be stopped.

A scream was caught in the throat of a particular Asian boy.

The boy was torn between two people.

He couldn't be stopped.

* * *

It's been a few hours since the teams were formed.

In those few hours, the kids have grown comfortable with their leaders, and the idea of working together. This is a great accomplishment, as most of the kids in this facility (discarding a few) are independent. They don't trust people from the lingering past.

Yet soon, they grew to be a family Nick Fury had always gone on about them becoming. In the 5 years this facility existed, none of these kids have ever bonded together like a team unlike today.

There were a few kids who weren't bonding as well. Like Adira, but that was to be expected. She was always kind of a loner.

But there was one unlikely quiet kid-Erika. The 13-year old always tried her best to fit in with everyone else, even if she was a bit socially awkward when it came to speech tactics. Yet today, when everyone else was out mingling while completing their tasks to solve this mystery, she was quiet. Erika just focused on her work alone.

While everyone was completing tasks, training, doing whatever (honestly, she didn't really care), she was focusing on something important. The files. Nick Fury trusted her and Ikrana with files, important files. They didn't know exactly what the files were for, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was trusted with it (along with Ikrana), and yet, they were gone. It happened when she saw the files were displaced, gone. She was doing her routine check up with the files, only to see they were gone. The security footage was fried, nothing was there. It was wiped out, and that led Erika to believe someone took the files. Oh she hoped this someone wasn't who she thought it was!

Erika stood in the training room, the high white walls casting a glassy reflection on this seemingly joyful day. The sight overtook her bright, amber eyes. Usually the training room was empty, except for on tournament day. But now, it was bustling with people training. Erika watched as a light beam (sent from Gideonn) hit the ceiling, and couldn't help but slowly break into a smile. She quickly walked into the training room, looking for Ikrana to break the blue-haired girl the news. Parading through the crowd of people practicing their abilities, she saw Gareth, Lucy, and Ikrana going off into a training battle. A axe was held in Gareth's hand, a fireball in Lucy's, and a ball of ice in Ikrana's. The looks on their faces could just tell you that adrenaline was pumping through their veins.

Before Erika could pull Ikrana out, Gareth already stroke. He threw the battle axe with surprisingly good aim at the two girls, which Lucy quickly dodged with a handspring, and Ikrana turned the axe to ice, throwing it at Lucy. She quickly blew it up to flames. The battle was addicting to watch, but Erika was glad it was soon over. Apparently, Ikrana was glad as well, but for the reason that Erika was there. The two were buddies.

"Hey Erika, you came to be my partner-in-crime?" Ikrana asked, smiling a big, goofy grin. Erika let out a loose chuckle, before being reminded of serious measures at hand.

"The file's gone." Erika stated, getting straight to the point.

"The file...wait, what? What happened, did you check the security footage, how did it disappear-" Ikrana started, but she got cut off by a male voice joining the duo.

"Save the questions for later, chatterbox. Good to see you Erika, Ikrana." Erika plastered a fake grin and greeted the last (okay, that would be a lie if she said that. She didn't want to see a lot of people) person she wanted to see. Cormac.

"Hello Cormac. Why are you interrupting our pleasant conversation?"

"I know who took your file. And before you ask Ikrana, yes, I do know about your file. Nick Fury trusts me with lots of information." Cormac said, his arms crossed casually as if this was any other normal conversation.

"Well, we are waiting. Tell us who, please." Ikrana responded.

"No. At least, not before you do something for me first. You see, Rumple is currently in a state of coma. It could last from weeks to months. He is one of the few people in this facility that I am actually fine with hanging out with. So, I have a device that will help him get out of his state of coma. Miss Paige Carson has it in a box. Just go up and tell her Cormac sent you. If her brain hasn't failed her, she should know what you mean. Get the device, and put it in my mailbox outside my dorm room. It's simple enough." Cormac explained. Erika rolled her eyes. That boy couldn't ever do something out of common courtesy and respect, there was always something with him!

"Why can't you just get this device yourself?" Ikrana asked.

"Because this device needs something to power it up. It's at my parent's house. I'll be gone for a day or so, depending how much my mother wants to shower me with love. Anyways, just do this for me, and I'll tell you who took your file, and give you the security footage. It seems fair. Now, I have to go back to training. Remember, Paige lives in Dorm 6#. You shouldn't have much trouble finding her." Cormac then ran off to go spar with Enna.

"Great. Shall we go play errand girl?" Erika sarcastically stated, as her and Ikrana went out of the gym.

* * *

"Thank you again, Ward. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to protect me from a raging Dathan. He's been acting weird lately. In fact, a lot of the kids here have been acting weird lately." Luna stated, as she stopped outside of her dorm room she shared with Gareth and Paige. Ward (her mentor) had intervened between Dathan and Luna, as Dathan kept hyperventilating. He seemed unstable enough to snap Luna's head off. Lucky for Luna, he was heavily sedated and brought into the infirmary.

"I'm pretty sure most of the kids here are just shocked at the recent turn of events. And are you sure you don't want to go out to the infirmary? I mean, he did hurt you before he looked like he could kill you. And, you do look oddly pale. Are you okay?" Ward asked. He was right, Luna's normal very pale skin just turned into a paper white. She had a green look on her face, as if she could be sick any moment, and she was struggling just to stand. Her knees were probably at the same strength as gelatin. But she put on her best poker face, and stated with a slight tremble-

"I'm fine. It was just a slight graze to the shoulder. Now, I'm just going to go...take a nap. Thank you for your help."

"Yeah, you aren't fine. Let me help you inside your-" Ward started, but he was cut off by a surprisingly angry Luna.

"No! Just go! Please...just go. Y-you wouldn't understand." Ward left skeptically after the random outburst, and Luna heaved a sigh as she walked inside her dorm. Paige was typing away to whatever on her computer, her earplugs in. _Great, she's probably listening to some pop song. I have plenty of time._

Luna hobbled her way towards her bed, holding her shoulder and wincing in pain. She sat on the edge of her black and stars bed, her eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head as she fades away more and more. Fading into oblivion, she passed out, collapsing onto her bed.

_Come on future. Let's see what you got to show me now._

* * *

_The Dream_

"HELP! HELP US!" three screams emerged from three shadowed figures. Luna stood in front of the three silhouettes, trying to force out words, but it felt like cotton was stuck in her throat. Yet the scene changed all too quickly, fading into oblivion.

"You have no idea what you're up against!" a voice yelled out into an invisible audience. Luna hated this. It seemed as if it would never end, and she would forever be stuck as a spectator in the back of her mind.

"Why would you do this? How could you do this? I trusted you!" a voice yelled back. It was like a game she could watch, yet there was no winning or losing.

"He can't be stopped! You all have to run!" a voice screamed. It was the last string in the epic dialogues, before the last dialogue really hit Luna.

"You have to help me." a tiny voice squeaked out.

Then the scenary changed, and Luna knew this was a vision. Of what though? The scene was of a...junkyard? There was trash everywhere, and people were lining up for something. Luna looked at her hands, and they were toddler tiny. She couldn't be older then four! Luna heard a voice behind her, a motherly voice, and a fatherly voice.

"This is for the best Luna! We love you!" But strange enough, though Luna could understand this statement, she knew it was in another language. That was the last thing she heard before fading out of her vision.

* * *

Luna's dark eyes fluttered open, her lavender hair falling in front of her eyes. Heaving a breath, Luna looked around to see Paige still typing up those reports. _Good, Paige is still typing reports. I shouldn't have been out for more then 30 minutes._

Luna stood up with a slight wobble, and made her way towards the door. _That might have been the fastest vision yet...and the freakiest. I mean what was going? And at the end, it felt so weird._

Luna opened the door and walked out into the hallway. _Most normal kids would say it's just a dream. But we all know we're all far from normal. I have to find out what the vision meant. _

* * *

A laptop was cracked open, the digital light shining into Skye's face.

She was used to this. The crack of night was the best time to hack.

Yet this information, it was sacred. Only Fury had access to it, and it was one of the hardest hacks in her life.

Still, she was curious, and her natural instinct led her to this information.

And her eyes widened at the information she saw.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bomb of information thrown at you! Sorry! I'm fairly proud of this chapter. I got to say it's one of the best on this story yet! Anyways, I'm right on time with updating. Yay! Every Friday I will be updating for the summer (it's going to change during the school year). Can I just say that writing a dream in words when you're getting your inspiration from T.V. is like the hardest thing to do (you know those T.V. shows were there are like these visions. Yeah, that was my inspiration). Also, the inspiration for Cormac's quest is from one of my biggest pet peeves when playing video games. You know those video games where you this character sends you on a quest in order to get something from that character. I just don't understand why they can't give you the something out of the kindness of their heart. Oh, if you see the first chapter is a little different, it's because I edited it. Just changed the formatting, the chapter and the author's note is still the same. So um, I have nothing else to say. See ya'll later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Paige was one of the few people in the facility that Cormac trusted.

Paige didn't remember most of her life before she turned 10. It was a blur, and all she knew that someone made her forget those memories. She didn't like to try to remember, as it felt like her entire life was just a lie. And that hurt more than most would think. It felt like the pounding of nails to a skull, and black holes swarmed the depths of her memories. Yet she knew something happened between her and Cormac between the time she didn't remember.

So she decided to help Cormac by keeping this special tool. Paige didn't know what it was, but it was obviously important.

Important enough so that she turned off her music for once in her life and finally opened the door to see Ikrana and Erika.

"What are you two doing here?" Paige asked.

"Cormac sent us." Erika stated in a rushed tone, and Paige understood. This was important, and she was already off to go get the tool.

Erika and Ikrana both followed Paige inside the dorm room. Streaks of sunlight ran loose throughout the colorful dorm room. Strings of chinese lanterns of all different shapes and sizes hung low, and various styles flooded the room. It wasn't exactly cozy, but it was open and spacious. There were holes and cupboards holding secrets, and medicine piling up in Luna's space. It was rather odd and mysterious, but so was Luna.

Gareth's side was secluded as well, but it still held this aroma of welcome. Books were sprawled out over his bed, and posters of girls and his hobbies stuck to the beige walls. There was a worn out, sad beanbag chair in the corner, and a dresser as well. That was about it, as Gareth lived on his own for most of his life and never really held on to valuables. As he always says "A memory is more valuable than a valuable."

"I have it around here somewhere. Just let me find it." Paige said, as she rummaged through the domain of her "area" of the dorm room. Hidden underneath her polkadotted bed was a pile full of dirty clothes (Paige really had a problem with getting her laundry done on time), which contained a small, metal box-only accessible by a key. Paige then got up, and gave the box to Ikrana, who took it and ran off.

"Wow, you guys must really be in a hurry." Paige said, gazing at the icy trail left behind (she knew the feeling of ice being left behind when in a hurry, it was an effect everyone with ice powers had). Erika just nodded, and muttered a goodbye. Before she could leave, though, Paige grabbed her pale, green arm.

"Wait, do you know what...what's in the box. Do you know?" Curiosity struck Paige like it had Pandora, but there was no telling what was in this box. Her blue eyes gazed with the lust for knowledge, a bad habit Paige hadn't yet broke.

"No. It could be harmless, could blow up the whole facility. Doesn't matter, my payment has been fulfilled. And so has yours. How did you end up owing debt to him in the first place?" Erika questioned in a hushed voice. There it was again, being reminded of the hole in Paige's head.

"Could ask the same for you."

"Touché. Look, I gotta go. See ya around." Erika stated, before running off, following the icy trail. Paige closed her dorm door, before wondering just what happened during those 10 years.

* * *

"Cormac, he hasn't changed a bit, and it's been 2 days. Jemma says he probably won't improve for months. I mean, if he does improve-"

"No Enna! He will improve. I got the power source, those girls will get me the tool, and Rumple's condition will improve. He might even wake up," Cormac puts a reassuring hand on Enna's bulky shoulder, "He's strong. He will make it through this."

"I hope so." Enna replied. Her voice was hoarse, and meek, which was a big difference compared to her usual leadership-like voice. The two girls (Erika and Ikrana) burst into the infirmary room where Rumple slept. Enna and Cormac stood up eagerly.

"We have your box. Now, tell us who stole the...you-know-what." Erika demanded, with a nod from Ikrana backing her up. Cormac chuckled at the sudden use of secrecy from these girls.

"Relax, Enna is a friend, not foe. And here-" Cormac handed a piece of paper over to the girls, "This is a list of the suspicious acting kids in this facility, and their powers are included with this. You should be able to put two and two together and find your culprit." Erika felt her blood boil like a pot of hot soup, a look of rage present on her face.

"You said you knew who the culprit is! We had a deal! We wanted information, not a stupid piece of paper!" She yelled, Ikrana holding her back from unleashing her anger out on Cormac.

"I had an idea of what the culprit is. So? I got you results. It's not like you did much, anyways. All you did was go to Paige, and her room isn't even that far of a walk from where you started." Cormac explained, taking the box from Ikrana's hand. Both girls left with a huff, shutting the door after them.

"Great, let's perform the operation." he said, unlocking the box. In the box (which had a lovely floral pattern on the inside of it, by the way) was a simple pill.

"That's it, a pill? That's what's going to save Rumple?" Enna asked in a serious tone, though she had her doubts about what this pill could do. It was just a white tylenol pill, but it was probably more than that considering the trouble Cormac went to for this thing. He went to his parents-something he rarely ever does.

"Yes, but please stay quiet. This pill is much more than what you expect." Cormac explained, taking the pill and placing it in some kind of odd fashioned battery. Enna wasn't the sharpest tool when it came to science, so she was completely clueless when it came to this procedure.

Cormac put on his gloves and mask, cautioning Enna to stay back. Slowly the pill turned into purple fumes, which smelled like a radioactive chemical. it engulfed the room, changing into different colors. Soon the entire room looked as if a rainbow bomb exploded. It marked the walls with it's beauty, and both Enna and Cormac had streaks of different colors maring their skin.

But then it died down.

And nothing seemed to happen to Rumple.

Tears were threatening to spill, and Enna's skin was drained from color (despite looking like a Mexican pinata). Nothing happened, and Rumple would stay lying useless on the boring bed in the boring room instead of fighting, training, and helping out like he should be doing. He should be out there, challenging Loki to a rematch! Enna just couldn't believe it.

Neither could Cormac.

That was supposed to work. Cormac knew it was supposed to work, and he was 99% of the time right! Why didn't it work! It had to work! His friend should be up and going, and this miracle decides to be a trash-like miracle! Cormac was internally fighting to regain his state of mind. He was pacing around Rumple's machines, looking for just a little sign of recovery! But there wasn't any, only the same old beeping noise. Cormac was sick of that beeping noise!

Until it stopped beeping.

And it was liked the room stopped beating.

Enna and Cormac stopped moving, and it felt as if a million bullets were being shot into the frame of their heads. They were screaming, but not a sound was made. They couldn't even move, they could just watch the monitor go flat, that sick lign taunting them with death right above their reach. Their hearts were hammering against their ribcage, but neither could make a sound. They couldn't even hear the drained sound coming from the monitor.

Then it sped up.

Like a cobra, ready to strike the paralysed.

And just like that the statues could move.

Including Rumple, who was violently shaking. His body was moving in unnatural directions, as if every bone could snap within minutes. His eyes were open, and red veins could easily be seen. He started to hack out blood, vomit, and other bodily fluids, his movement becoming jerky and curt. Enna and Cormac ran to him, relieved at his awakening, but upset at his current state. While it took at least an hour for them to get Rumple better, they were smiling at how quick of a recovery their friend made. In fact, Rumple even decided to speak (though it sounded like nails to a chalkboard).

They were not pleased at what he said.

"It wasn't Loki."

Then Rumple fell back into oblivion for a little cat nap.

* * *

Cormac entered the training center, a flashlight in his hand as the night had come. Tiptoeing into the large room, he began to search for clues. While he began to doubt this lost cause of a mission (after all, Rumple was delirious when he stated that it wasn't Loki), but he wasn't going to abandon his best friend's wish just like that. His 20/20 vision looked around the site for any sort of displacement.

There was nothing. At least, nothing you can see to the normal human eye. Turning on his x-ray vision, he scanned the perimeter of the room, encountering a strange device with an even stranger marking. Cormac zoomed in on this 'device', throwing away all of his original doubts. Cormac was rather intelligent when it came to technology, and he noticed the device was a holographic one. It created holograms.

_This must've been what Rumple meant._

The device was small, and invisible to the human eye. It was camouflaged to fit in with the white walls to the facility, and it was high in a corner, hanging on the brim of a vent. It would have been an easy escape from the person who put the device there. Cormac couldn't even reach the device from where he stood (the ceilings were quite tall in the training center).

_Someone wants to destroy the facility. Someone was the reason Rumple was hurt. That wasn't Loki-it was a hologram. A powerful one at that._

_That means the black venom, it wasn't from an old enemy, but a replica._

_But who would do that?_

A series of shuffling is heard coming from the ventilation system above. Shining his flashlight in the area, Cormac looks up to the direction in which the sound was made. There was nothing at first, just dust and cobwebs from the cleaning lady failing to come this week. But Cormac was a smart man-he knew someone was there. Turning his flashlight off, but his night vision on (that power really wore him out though, so he needed support from a nearby weapons rack), Cormac continued to stare at the area. Just one minute later, the shuffling continued, and Cormac caught sight of a small person. He couldn't tell whether or not the person was male or female, and the person didn't stay there for long.

All the person did was take the device that activated Loki's hologram before crawling back into the ventilation system, their grey hood secured as to not reveal any identity.

Cormac couldn't help but break into his famous smirk.

_I think we found our culprit._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating last week, I was sick with a bad case of writer's block (honestly, I didn't really want to write this chapter). But anyways, the weekly Friday update will happen this week, I promise. Anyways, to those who are reviewing, my birthday is in 2 days. So give me a birthday shoutout, make me feel good about myself (it sucks to have a summer birthday, literally all of my friends are too busy for me). **

**So there's a culprit in the facility! How do you feel about that? Is your character safe? We shall find out (I really don't know, I don't plan these things out). Yeah, this will be a short author's note, as it's like 11:20 right now, and I should be going to bed soon. See ya'll later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the chapter-**

"This is what I found the other night." Cormac stated, placing the piece of holographic machinery in front of Coulson, May, and Ward. They were back in the command room at the crack of dawn, this time in much more urgent circumstances.

The room had a darker glow, giving more of an unsettled atmosphere. The holographic tables didn't work anymore, as the black goo had infiltrated the system. But the walls had a much darker, and more dull cyan color to the words and coding, giving in to the tension. It didn't bother Cormac, though it might as well have. It didn't change anything, he still had to do what he had to do.

"It's a holographic device, which is the Loki Rumple was fighting-if you didn't hear about that. It wasn't real, yet it could still hurt him," Cormac paused for a moment to take a breath. He didn't get much sleep last night, and this morning was frantic with scheduling this meeting. He still continued on quickly though, eager to get this information out as fast as he could.

"This technology is much more advanced than I could have thought. I did a quick scan of the device, doesn't match any company or any name." Coulson quickly took the technology to examine it much more thoroughly.

"May I take this into our lab...for investigation," Coulson asked, while Cormac quickly nodded. He muttered something under his breath, his eyes widening at the sight of something he never thought he would see again. A memory trails in the back of Cormac's mind, something he needs to do...or say.

Then he heard it. The rumbling from the vents above. The shaking, the _culprit_.

"What the hell was that?" May questioned, her eyes quickly darting to the ventilation system above her. Cormac got to hand to the woman, she was always on guard. She didn't even flinch, May just went into attack mode. Cormac chuckled victoriously, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"That's the person that started all of this. That's our culprit. The one who kidnapped our darling Elizabeth and Blair, hurt Rumple, and destroyed many of the rooms in Facility 0."

"What does this person want? Did you see them? What happened!?" Ward said. He's been oddly quiet, though the sudden move of questions irritated Cormac.

"All these questions. What's important is that we found them, and we'll make them pay. Then, maybe, they'll answer our questions."

* * *

Enna caressed Rumple's flushed cheek, biting her lip and she traces all of his scars. He had woken up a couple hours ago, but was still too weak to get out of bed. Enna stood by him the entire time.

They recently moved him from the infirmary to his dorm, where they believed he would feel most comfortable. Enna's stomach churned at the thought he had even been in there in the first place. Rumple was her friend! One of her only friends (Cormac being next as just barely tolerable)! She couldn't believe she couldn't protect him better. She should have been there by his side, protecting him from this 'Loki'. Watching him suffer, was the last straw. There were bags under her eyes, her skin was pale, she hadn't slept in days-but she still sat by him. She couldn't dare leave him alone, she couldn't dare suffer from the guilt again. Her tattoo recently stopped glowing, meaning she doesn't feel alone.

Enna still feels so numb.

It's hollow inside her, like an empty tree. She just wants to hurl herself off a cliff, end her misery. She stays because of Rumple. She would go to the end of the Earth for him.

Sometimes she wonders when he became more than a friend to her. She's been juggling her thoughts for a while. Her dorm room door creaks open, interrupting her strange thoughts. In walks Cormac, flaunting with great news. She knew that look, and she was excited for some hope.

Hope, when did that become such a meaningless word to her?

"We found the culprit! The one who hurt Rumple, they-" Cormac rambles off like a little child in a toy store, but Enna stops him, not believing the news she's hearing.

"W-what?" Her thick australian accent wavers. She's shaking now, though not nearly as violently as Rumple was. She's terrified, but adrenaline rushes through her veins. Against her best interest, all she wants to do is make this culprit feel pain. Enna is pale as a sheet, it was just so unbelievable.

"We found the culprit. Do I have to spell it out for you? We're going to go obtain them now, are you coming?" Cormac states, and Enna feels torn. She wants to go, wants to ignore her conscious and just make that person feel pain. But she couldn't leave Rumple. At least not now, where people could hurt him in this state of vulnerability. All she wants to do is stay with him, yet all she wants to do is go with Cormac.

Isn't that funny?

Enna is one of the best people in the facility to conceal her emotions, but around her roommates she's the worst. Or maybe Cormac is just very observant, because he nods and leaves the room without saying a word. Enna knew he wasn't angry though, just it may have seemed as if her reasoning was off.

In a way it was.

* * *

All of the students are searching for this culprit. The entire facility was on lockdown, and no room was left untouched.

Coulson's team (at least most of them, Dathan was still sedated and Enna and Rumple were back at the dorm room) took the command room and the offices.

May's team secured all of the dorms (or the ones that weren't destroyed anyways.)

Ward's team took the simulation rooms and the training center.

Fitz's team took the research areas and the classrooms.

Simmon's team took the lab and the medical areas.

Skye's team split up in the hallways and entertainment areas (though Adira grudgingly agreed).

The search went on for hours until they actually found something. It was Rose-or "Speedy" as they liked to call her-the girl who ran faster than light who found the open shaft, only to be attacked and left out in the cold. If it weren't for Gail's fast reflexes, the culprit would have gotten away. The culprit was being pinned down by the kid, who's attempts to take of the hood were for nothing. It was like it was glued shut.

Everyone wanted to see the cowardly demon who ruined their lives. All of the kids wanted to spill blood.

Coulson knew Fury wouldn't want that.

But Ward didn't.

So the interrogation process was a lot more painful.

* * *

The interrogation room felt cold. Like the bitter taste of dust and vomit spewing in the very domain of your stomach. The metal walls and floors seemed to close around the victim and choke and life out of it. The only pieces of furniture in the room was a metal table with two chairs. As such the room was quite empty, adding to the spewing storm of nausea. The hooded figure was used to places as such, so the familiar feeling didn't have such a bad toll. The hooded figure waited, and plotted, figuring out a way to get out of the room.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Ward, May, and Skye who all entered the wretched room. It scoffed, so close to laughing, at how serious they looked-how much authority they possessed. It smiled, knowing they couldn't see it underneath the hood. Yet something irked inside of her once she saw the people not only glare at it, but glare with a hurting soul. Something new was felt...sadness, perhaps? It didn't know.

"Alright, let's see who's hiding beneath that hood." Skye said as Ward walked over to it. Forcing the hood down with such a force that the head was jerked back, a girl was revealed. A short one, who couldn't be taller than five feet, yet she seemed a lot taller with the aggression burning her face. Her black curls fell flat in front of her scorn face, her green eyes containing a fire so strong it almost seemed to dance. Her lips were pursed in a pursuit to not talk.

"Listen kid, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. So answer this-What. Is. Your. Name." Ward commanded. She cocked an eyebrow, finding this utterly amusing. How is it that a grown man can possess such rage towards a child. Instead of talking, the girl simply crossed her legs, and folded her arms in her lap. Even though her pants were soaked in mud, she managed to make it seem so elegant. While she expected her interrogator to be mad, he simply smirked, as if he somehow expected her to be difficult. How dare he pretend to know her! She had to admit, she was shocked at his surge of calm, but she kept a placid face.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

And the first punch was thrown.

Not from Ward though.

From an unexpected person.

Molly Taylor Bishop.

The 11-year old on Simmon's team had nothing to need vengeance against her. But yet she stood, her nostrils flaring, her creamy skin getting glints of an angry red. Her lip curled in disgust, and she looked like an angry bull.

Molly didn't even know why she was so angry, she couldn't even comprehend! Something just clicked inside of her, the fact that this girl wants to destroy her family, her only solem.

She wanted to make her feel the pain she felt.

How it felt to hold her parents, and realize they didn't love her as much as they loved themselves.

How it felt to realize your parents are exactly the opposite of who you thought they were.

How if felt to be exiled for being different.

Molly wanted this girl to feel all of it.

The three adults walked out of the room, knowing this girl wasn't going to have it easy.

When they asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to basically beat this girl up, many people volunteered. They chose her because of her energy. Her energy, so dark, they knew they had to choose her.

They thought no one could even mirror Georgie's energy, nevermind outshine her.

So Molly throws the first punch, her powers all bursting into one punch, sending the girl flying backwards, hitting the wall with a thud. The wall crumpled onto the girl, and she was barely visible.

The girl curled into a fragile ball like a broken doll. She might as well have been, as every limb lied in an odd form as if it was being held on only by a thread, and her skin was raw and cut. She wouldn't give up though. She suddenly disappeared only to reappear right behind Molly.

To be honest, the girl looked awful. Her shoulder hung loose, broken and twisted. Her face was a colliding mess of blood, black, and blue. Her foot was at an odd angle as well, and her hair fell in front of her swollen and blistered eyes. She could barely see.

But the girl stood up, and punched Molly right back.

"You...you are one of us?" Molly stuttered, collapsing into the wall behind her. The dust tasted bitter, and blood dripped from her nose. Molly threw a forcefield weakly at her, though she was still in shock. The girl merely smiled as she collided with the forcefield, being doomed to the ground again. Though it faltered for a split second. The pain was almost unbearable...almost.

It's been worse.

There will always be worse.

This time the girl couldn't get up, as a sickening crack erupted. Her foot broken, the girl slowly backed away as Molly recovered some of her rage. She continued to send light beam after light beam at the girl.

She was at the brink of passing out, when Molly left. Her hearing was muffled, so she couldn't hear what was said. All she knew was that that demonic girl was gone, and the worst was over. She kept hacking out blood, and her wounds felt so dirty. All she could hear was the name Coulson.

So he's here?

Then some unfinished business will be taken care of.

The door opens to reveal the man himself, and she spares herself a few breathes to great him. He was always worth a few breathes.

"H-hello Coulson. Ecstatic to see me?"

His face fell.

"Dana?"

**A bit of a cliffhanger (a poor attempt, but a cliffhanger nonetheless). So, I'm not very good at writing about injuries (I don't get hurt often, and I don't like describing it. It makes me a bit woozy because I imagine things too vividly), so sorry for the suckish scene there. Anyways, sorry for the two week wait. School starts next week and I'm a wee bit nervous. I hope this was a good enough chapter for you, though I think it could have been better (you should have seen the draft though, can I just say it was worse than the first chapter). It's getting late though, and I don't want to delay this chapter anymore than i have to. Thank you for the amazing new character (I had a lot of fun writing her) made by and amazing person-**

_Dana: _

**Thank you for all the submissions! Never be shy to submit, I welcome every character with open arms! So anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all the birthday shoutouts, and see ya'll later!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you were dead."

A couple of minutes after Dana got cleaned up, and felt okay enough to talk, Coulson and her sat in Fury's office. There was an awkward silence between them, obviously due to the tension. Coulson still stood shocked, at the girl that lay beyond him. The girl he never thought he would see for years, and yet she stood stronger than ever before his very eyes. Her foot was put in a cast and her ribs were wrapped gaze but her eyes still burned with that same hatred. A scowl was on her face, though it was clear she was shocked at Coulson's remembering of her.

"Yeah, well I'm alive. No thanks to you." Dana snapped. Her eyes shifted to the floor, noticing the spiral patterning, and taking note of the blackwood flooring. She took note of the high-tech gadgets, and the beautiful walls. Anything but Coulson, she just couldn't look at him right now. A sharp pain took place in the back of her mind, where memories she didn't want to see emerged.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I didn't...I didn't know it was you. And I'm sorry I left you all those years ago. Not a day goes by in my life when I don't regret it." She could remember the clock ticking, and she could hear the distant birds of 2008 chirping. She could hear the distant sounds of computers buzzing, and the sound of a chair rolling. She just couldn't stand his voice, it hurt to much. It felt like her entire body was on fire, just burning. Here was the man that abandoned her when she needed him most, that screwed up her life right in front of her.

A part of her wanted to forgive him, run into the man she once looked up to as a fatherly figure.

But she couldn't.

She said nothing.

"You have to say something Dana, you have to tell me what happened. I want to help you, I want to-" Coulson started, but he stopped. Dana's eyes snapped up to his, giving him a look that could kill the strongest. Her green eyes were sharp, and her features were like knifes. It cut right through the man trained by the best of SHIELD, and _cuts. _

"NO! Do you have any idea how much you screwed me over! You left me for dead! For what, money? Power? Your loyal SHIELD? I had to fend for myself at 9 years old," Dana yelled, before taking a deep breath in, and out. "You will never be forgiven, but it doesn't matter. I'm not staying."

"Dana, you have to stay. It doesn't matter if you don't forgive me or not. Anyways, I need to go to my original purpose. Where are you going to go back to? Why are you here?" Coulson's question brought a smile to Dana's cracked lips. Her eyes, once burning now lit up with a playful passion. She had been waiting for that question ever since she found Coulson.

"Well you see, Phil, I would love to tell you-but I can't. That would spoil the fun." The 16-year old appeared larger in the face of trickery, almost like a monster waiting to pounce on your fears. She most certainly was a monster, words spewing out like hot venom, burning the people she attacked. Coulson's heart broke for the second time, seeing the once face of innocence and heroism turn into a face of villainy and treachery.

And it was all because of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Coulson asked. Dana's eyes lit up more, but the fire was even more dangerous. Lucy and Adira (both pyrokinetics) always said too much fire can result in too much getting burned.

Dana's eyes had more fire than the two girl's combined.

"Because I want you to feel all of my pain for the past 7 years. Everything. I want you to fall, and I want to laugh as you do it. It's not about the money, or who I work for. It's about me. This is my revenge." The words tasted salty on the girl's cherry lips. Like a bitter grapefruit that has been out in the sun for a few days. But to Dana, it tasted _delicious_. This was her revenge, her life that she will take back.

She hears muffled screaming in the abyss of her brain, telling her to stop going down the path, to turn away. Her heart that was a cold, metal cog started to rust. Her stomach

She ignores the sensation and laughs in the face of her enemy instead.

If she could get up (the compromise between the stupid adults was for her to be handcuffed to her seat), she would have walked out on the high note-feeling victorious. But it doesn't matter if she can't-she won. And it felt stupendously great.

At that moment, the door to Fury's office opened, revealing Ward with a scorn look on his face. He revealed a flash drive, which Dana instantly recognized. She didn't think they'd find, as it was hidden so well.

They did.

She was ready for the shock.

Ward kneeled down in front of her, hatred flickering in his eyes.

"What is this?" He demanded, referencing towards the flash drive.

"See for yourself." Dana gestured towards the large screen near Fury's desk. Coulson gave the "go ahead" on the task, and Ward walked over to the large computer, plugging the flash drive in. It appeared to be a video feed, seeing from the numbers in the top right corner, but other than that it was pitch black. Not a soul was to be found.

Suddenly, the video feed jerked forward a couple scenes, and instead of the once dark room, there was a brightly lit one. Oddly enough, it was empty with white walls and tiling-and it looked like a scene straight out of a movie. However, the door suddenly opened, and three bodies were thrown in.

Coulson and Ward's pupils widened at the three.

Because while they didn't no the first body, they knew the other two.

It was Blair and Elizabeth.

* * *

_5 days earlier..._

"I'm Saphrina. Welcome to a cell so-somewhere in HYDRA."

Thing weren't looking bright for Blair. First she finds out she is some kind of mutant lizard thingy (thank god she's back to normal), next she's in some kind of facility, and now she's kidnapped! She couldn't see a darn thing, and she could barely stand. Normally, Blair would be flooding with questions, but now she's only concentrated on one thing-getting out of here. She couldn't get up though, as she was too exhausted. She simply ended up leaning against the wall for support.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was filled to the brim with questions whilst she normally would be silent. They demanded answers, twisting the very meaning of her quiet but sensible self. Elizabeth slowly stood up, leaning on Blair (who she heard had gone missing right before she did), her ombre hair falling in front of heterochromia eyes. She was lost, as the last thing she remembers is the voice saying she should run.

"What happened?" Blair absentmindedly asked, her brown eyes adjusting to the strangely familiar darkness. Her legs felt like jello, and her arms hung by her side. Every limb in her body felt weak.

"We were kidnapped from the facility. I'm Elizabeth, by the way." Elizabeth looked up towards the standing figure, wanting her questions answered.

"How were we kidnapped though? What was that stuff? What's HYDRA?" Saphrina felt overwhelmed at the amount of dialogues thrown at her in a short duration of time. She hasn't heard the sound of voices in such a long time, and she didn't even know the answers to any of these questions!

"I don't know," Saphrina rasped, breaking into a coughing fit before continuing, "But who are you, besides this Elizabeth of course." Blair turned her head in the direction of her question, snapping out of her tired trance.

"It's...Blair! It's Blair." Saphrina smiled, hoping someone could see it. Let's hope these friends won't abandon her like the last one.

After the reunion of the girl, which lasted a hour or so more, three loud knocks interrupted the pleasant conversation. The door was opened then with a BANG. The men came piling in, letting the girls fall back under the influence of the drug.

They were dragged all the way to another room.

* * *

_5 days later..._

Dana's heart started to race a little faster.

She knew what was going to happen next, and it wasn't good.

Her eyes flicked over to the confusion masked in the faces of the superiors. She could feel her art hammering against her ribcage, begging to get out. Her breath was caught in her throat. It was an odd feeling, and it was terrifying.

The tape started to play, however, the footage was shaky from here on out.

Elizabeth and Blair were there, strapped to the beds that were rolled in. There were liquids pumping through them (as well as the other girl), and monitors were displayed on three big screens. They appeared to be passed out, and unaware of what was happening.

Lucky for her, the agents were too absorbed in the footage to even sneak a glance at her. And lucky for her again, the footage suddenly blacked out.

She didn't understand, she has seen this footage a million times, however, this time it just dropped.

A stroke of luck, she guessed.

However, she wasn't so lucky next.

Over a couple of squabbles, she ended up in a cell.

Lucky her.

* * *

After Dana got locked up into the cell, almost everyone in the facility came to see her. She had a crowd outside of her cell, glaring at her with judgement, as if she was to be blamed. They pointed fingers, jeered, shouted like animals. Why, they were making a ruckus! She knows her organization taught her better. SHIELD wasn't as great as they wanted it to believe.

"Do they even know? Does Enna even know?" Dana's shaking hands gripped the barred window of her cell. She gave a taunting look towards the first freak, daring her to play her game. Enna stepped closer towards the cell, making sure to prove that she was not a coward. Enna made her steps look daunting and imitating, making herself bigger than what she was. Dana didn't flinch.

"Know what?" Enna snapped, ready to strike the girl with all the power she can muster.

"Why, Coulson didn't tell you? You weren't the first freak. I was."

"What are you talking about-Coulson what is she talking about?" Enna turned towards the vice director, who looked uncomfortable at even the sound of the question. And truth be told, almost everyone in that room was on the edge. This girl, she was tearing their lives apart before their very eyes.

"Look, it's true you weren't the first student in the facility. Fury and I met Dana before hand, and she was the first person with powers to ever get in the facility. However, she didn't stay. So yes, she was the first 'freak'." Coulson explained. He chose his words carefully, as he seemed to be treading on eggshells.

"So that's why she could handle the fall, she was one of us. I knew it!" Molly boasted, letting her immaturity break through her sophisticated act. However, while Molly was brimming with her ego, Enna was scowling with her rage.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Fury tell me?" Enna snapped. For years, she thought she was alone, the only one to be outcasted. And all this time, she wasn't? She wasn't the first freak. One of the only pieces of pride she held was crushed right in front of her.

Maybe the people who are heroes aren't.

Maybe they are the enemy.

"Because it wasn't important enough-"

"It's important to me! How can I even trust you, if you guys can't trust me?" Enna cried, shoken up by the news. She was pale-faced, and could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted to put her fingers over her ears, and run away chanting words to drown the sound out. She wanted to run, but she felt like a statue, the stone turning her slowly away.

"I guess SHIELD isn't as loyal as you think." Dara droned on every word, making sure everyone heard it. She could feel their greedy eyes turning towards her, hear the room go so silent you could hear a pin drop. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to break the news to them.

"And it's not just SHIELD. Oh no, why don't you ask your dear ol' friend Adira." Enna could have sworn Adira was here just a minute ago. People turned around, looking for her amongst the crowd, but only the sound of pitter patter could be heard.

Adira broke into a run.

**So sorry for the late upload, I'm sorry it was two weeks late. Just with school starting and everything, well you know the deal. It's kinda bad but that's because it's late, but we learned some stuff in this chapter. Oh, and looks like "grey hoodie" is stirring up some trouble. YAY! Wait...was I not supposed to be happy about that? Okay then. Thank you all for following this story, I never really say how much it means to me! And yeah, nothing else to say so...see ya'll later!**


End file.
